


Safehouse

by Siff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Nap fic, Other, Poor Kira, Short One Shot, is now!!!, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siff/pseuds/Siff
Summary: Gin wants to nap. Izuru wants him to work, so they compromise and Gin gets to nap.
Relationships: hinted future Ichimaru Gin/Kira Izuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Safehouse

Despite having one of the largest numbers of members, Division 11 barely used more than a third of their ground. 

Like all other Divisions, it had multiple buildings meant for storage, housing, emergency infirmary, meeting halls, training halls, and so on, and yet the Shinigami of 11 only used the dozen or so houses located around the main building.

The rest was empty. 

Gin had found out back at the academy. On a visit to the Division with his class, it hadn’t been hard to feel the sheer emptiness that came from the western part of the Division. The total lack of reiatsu had caught his attention. The members of 11 weren't known to mask their power – some might not even be able to – so the emptiness had been interesting. He’d snuck away from his class and investigated, and found several abandoned buildings. 

They were still in fine shape, though closed off and dusty. All alone, he’d stood in a small overgrown garden, glancing at the unlocked door of an empty building. And despite all the other hiding placed back at Division 3, this one would always be his favorite. No one could find him here.

Well, almost. He wasn’t so naïve as to think Aizen didn’t know. 

But aside from him, Gin was alone with his secret. He hadn’t even told Rangiku. 

It, therefore, came as a surprise when one lazy afternoon, when he was lying on the deck of the house, listening to the wind rusting the tree in the small garden, that a shadow suddenly fell over him, blocking out the sun.

Curious, he tilted his head back and saw a dark familiar shape. 

“Izuru,” he greeted.

“Captain,” said Izuru. He was eyeing the garden, looking slightly puzzled. “This is the Eleventh Division.”

“Sharp as always,” said Gin and grinned. Had Izuru been someone who respected him less, he would have rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you here?” he asked Gin, who pretended to think about it. 

“I needed a nap,” he then said, stretching contently on the wooden deck.

“You can nap back at our own Division.”

“No, I can’t,” said Gin and waved his hand dismissively. “People have expectations of me there.” Too bad napping wasn’t considered work. Maybe he should bring it up as a suggestion on the next captain’s meeting. Kyoraku would probably vote for it. 

“You are a captain,” Izuru said like he was making a point. 

“Then as your captain, I order you to let me nap,” said Gin. Izuru sighed, and wasn’t that great! A year ago, he would just have stuttered and blushed.

“Captain, please,” he said instead. Gin liked the pleading, but still.

“I mean it, Izuru. But you can wait here if you want to. I won’t mind.”

He could see the gears turning in Izuru’s head. The boy had a strong sense of duty, and it amused Gin to no end to make him choose between his captain and his actual job of keeping things running back at the Division. 

Izuru sighed and Gin knew he had won. 

The tension in Izuru’s shoulders eased slightly and he sat down beside Gin. The distance between then was less formal, and Gin, still lying on his back with head tilted, reached out to grab Izuru’s hakama. Izuru flinched slightly but gave him a questioning look. Gin tugged. 

There was the familiar blush again, and Izuru looked everywhere but at Gin as he scooted closer to him. So close Gin could lift his head and rest it on his thigh. He smiled and wriggled a bit to settle before letting go of the hakama, and placed his hand on his chest. Much better. 

He looked up at Izuru, only able to see the long lines of his neck and his mouth. He wondered how he would react if Gin reached out to run his fingers over the pale skin, the full lips. He decided against it. He was so comfortable now, he didn’t want to risk Izuru tensing up and ruining his nap. The sleepiness was beginning to creep in now. The sun warmed his clothes and he didn’t feel as cold he usually did. Izuru’s thigh was warm and made a perfect pillow. It would be a very good nap. 

He would ask later how Izuru found him. It would no doubt be an interesting conversation.

He drifted off to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the tree, and… maybe, just maybe, for he could have imagined it as he slowly slipped into sleep, the feeling of fingers softly touching his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I think - and maybe it's just my blind love for these people - that there're clear moments in the manga where Gin shows he truly cares about both Kira and Rangiku, even after he left with Aizen.
> 
> Gin is still one of my all-time favorite characters, and I hope I get to write more of these sides of him in the future. He's lovely complicated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
